psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
PhDitis: Fictitious demonstration disorder
This is a demonstration page.Dont take offence if you are not involved in the PhD experience this was written for one of my trainees who was!!! If you think you have this disorder and are in the final year of doing a PhD thesis then you definitely have it. If you think you have this disorder and are not doing a PhD then you really don't know that you've been born. See Malingering PhDitis: Definition A severe chronic stress disorder afflicting those working in the higher reaches of academia. ' PhDitis: Description' There are two distinct forms: Pre-thesis * Those who spend arduous years struggling to get their PhDs, who become tired of being "professional students" but who can't quite finish up the final hurdles towards achieving their degree. Symptoms include discouragement, self-doubt, the desire to give up and bake bagels or plant flowers instead -- anything hands-on, practical, satisfying in a physical, emotional, and/or spiritual way or these, of course, the cure is the happy day of completion...or heading to the bakery or garden! Post-thesis * Those who HAVE their PhDs and would like to chuck them out the window because either they can't find jobs in their field or they've spent so long in their field that they'd like to do something entirely different for a change. Symptoms include restlessness, frustration, and a wry realization that their undeniably brilliant accomplishments are only one possible approach to life and hard on any one thing!). The cure depends on the person finding what s/he realy wants and needs to do NOW. Acknowledgements to Dr Ezra http://ezra.cornell.edu/searched.php This is a fictional disorder of stress *symptoms *synonyms and related phrases See also phditis and stress ' PhDitis: History of the disorder' The disorder has been known for many years since the establishment of the PhD programme. The first PhD, Dr Iamso Exhausted ThatIcanbarelythink fell into obscurity after his accomplishment, although he was a subject in Rats (1678) study of burnoutKiff, J.A xxxxxxxx. References *template for phditis service ' PhDitis: Epidemiology' * PhDitis: incidence * PhDitis: prevalence * PhDitis: morbidity * PhDitis: mortality * PhDitis: racial distribution * PhDitis: age distribution * PhDitis: sex distribution ' PhDitis: Risk factors' * PhDitis: known evidence of risk factors * PhDitis: theories of possible risk factors ' PhDitis: Etiology' * PhDitis: known evidence of causes * PhDitis: theories of possible causes ' PhDitis: Diagnosis & evaluation' * PhDitis: psychological tests * PhDitis: differential diagnosis * PhDitis: evaluation protocols ' PhDitis: Treatment' * PhDitis: outcome studies * PhDitis: treatment protocols * PhDitis: treatment considerations * PhDitis: evidenced based treatment * PhDitis: theory based treatment * PhDitis: team working considerations * PhDitis: followup ' PhDitis: For people with this difficulty' * PhDitis: user:how to get help * PhDitis: user:self help materials * PhDitis: user:useful reading * PhDitis: user:useful websites ' PhDitis: For their carers' * PhDitis: carer:how to get help * PhDitis: carer:useful reading * PhDitis: carer:useful websites ' PhDitis: Academic support materials' *Lecture slides *Lecture notes *Lecture handouts *Multimedia materials *Other academic support materials *PhDitis: Anonymous fictional case studies for training ' PhDitis: For the practitioner' * PhDitis: practitioner:further reading * PhDitis: practioner:useful websites